Player Ships
Raft (Building) The player can build a raft.. The Horizon (Skiff) The main ship which the player can utilize is the Horizon, which is owned by Guy Silver (who, at the time of writing this is falsley imprisoned for crimes of smuggling he did not commit). One the player has charted this ship off said owner, then the player may command the ships to any known (and plotted destination). Charting a Course To chart a course and sail to a destination, the player must have a number of prerequistes fulfulled. * Guy Silver must be the ship's First Mate and will steer. * The player must have the Map of the High Seas * The Horizon must be in a sea-worthy condition (See Ship's Health) * The intended destination must be known. * The intended destination must be Plotted by a Cartographer on the Map. * The Player must pay a Dock charge for leaving Port Cutlass to go to any destination. * The JollyBoat must be aboard. Activities On Board While the Player is on board the horizon, and it is docked at Port, they may come and go as they please. However if the ship is moving, the Player may not leave the Ship. If the Ship has anchored off shore, the Player must use the Jolly Boat to land on shore. The Player may use the rigging to climb up to the crow's nest and get a good view of the ocean. To climb up, approach the rigging on the port side (left) of the Ship and a Climb icon will appear, click once to climb. To climb down, look down at the rigging and click again. The Player may also lean over the bow (front) of the Ship to collect and loot floating in the sea. The Player may engage into conversation with Guy Silver about the destination and the Ship's condition. Jolly Boat When the Ship is anchored off shore, the Player may use the Jolly Boat to row to the land. Once the Horizon has come to a stop and anchored, approach the Jolly Boat and a Ships Wheel Icon will appear, click once and the Jolly Boat will lower into the sea, and the Player will row to shore. Once at the shore the Player will exit the Jolly Boat and be ready to move on the land as normal. To get back to the Horizon, simply approach the Jolly Boat again, and a Ships Wheel Icon will appear, click once and the Player will row Jolly Boat back the to Horizon where they may continue their journey. Ship Weapons The Horizon is equipped with several Swivel Cannons. Although it may of not been initially a Ship of War, Guy Silver has made alot of special modifications himself. The player may use these cannons while aboard the Ship to defend it (or for target practise). * To use a Swivel cannon, aproach the cannon, and an icon will appear, Press the Enter (E) key, and the player may then control the angle of it. * To fire, press the Left mouse button, there will be a short reload time. * To zoom in, hold the right mouse button down. Releasing the right button will zoom out again. Ship Condition The Horizon's sea worthy condition can be seen once the Player has become Captain, and is near the Horizon. The condition will be on the Player's HUD on the right hand side, with the Ship's health percentage shown, with associated colour based on its condition. Speak to Guy Silver for information while Playing on the overall Ship's condition. Reparing & Restocking If the Horizon has been damaged by cannon fire, then the Player may repair it using planks taken from the Dock, or planks stored on board if they have been placed there previously. The number of planks available are shown in the Player's HUD on the right hand side. A maximum of 5 planks can be stored. To replenish the Ship's plank pile, go to the pile on the Dock, and pick up a plank by clicking when the Pickup icon is visible. Once the Player has a plank, move back to the Ship and place it in the store on board (near the main mast) - click to drop it when the Plank Icon appears. To pick up a plank, while not holding one, click on the store (if there are some there). The Player may then walk to an area which needs repairing and click to place and nail the plank, and increasing the Ship's Health value. Areas which may need repairing are as follows: * The main mast * The Port stern (left rear under the swivel cannon) * The Port bow (left front under the swivel cannon) * The Starboard stern (right rear under the swivel cannon) * The Starboard bow (right front under the swivel cannon) Category:Ships